


Bloom

by mioasahi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Jensen Ackles, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioasahi/pseuds/mioasahi
Summary: 上班族Jared对花店老板Jensen一见锺情。





	Bloom

“你知道，你应该去告白的。”

Chad Murray的语气很轻松，比随口说“早上好”时听起来还轻松。坐在他对面的Jared Padalecki则没有他那般随意了，噎到後他用了整整一分钟的时间边咳嗽边调整呼吸，期间Chad只是懒洋洋地撇他一眼，略为弯了身把手肘支到桌上，脸颊枕着手背。

“你说什麽？”Jared终於能够讲话时，声音小得几乎要淹没在吵杂热闹的餐厅背景声里。他的整张脸都涨得红红的。

“你明明就听见了。”Chad对於好友刻意的装傻只是毫不在意地耸了耸肩。他也是可以重覆一遍的，这没什麽大不了，“你应该去告白。”

“向谁告白？”

“还有谁？”Chad以“你真想我说出来吗”的表情瞄了瞄他的友人。天啊，这个毫不争气满脸通红害臊别扭的男人真的是他的死党Jared Padalecki吗？ _上帝啊。_ “那个花店老板。”

几乎是在“花店老板”这个关键字出现在对话里的瞬间，Jared的脑里就浮现出一幅完整而美好的画面——隔在一道马路的距离以外，那个人略为敞开的衬衫领口，卷至手肘的袖口，露出结实流畅的肌肉线条，裹在围裙下的紧致腰线，黑色裤子包住他修长而弯曲出弧度的双腿。他弯下腰来为花朵浇水，小心翼翼地捧着花茎修剪去多馀的枝叶，一小绺暗金色的前发随着动作垂下，眼里盈着既浅又淡的笑意。

那个人。花店老板。Jensen。

Jared把上扬的嘴角压下来，沉默片刻，曲起食指用指关节擦过鼻尖。“……真有那麽明显？”

“其实也没有，除了你每天下班之後都会花十分钟呆盯着花店的方向看，半年以来天天如是，外加脸上挂着蠢到家的笑容以外。”Chad尽力忍耐着不去向好友翻白眼，“看，也没有多明显吧。”

“不对，”Jared摇头否认，把最後一口饭菜放进嘴里，含糊不清地纠正，“顶多五分钟。”

“五分钟，对。每天下班後都傻笑着盯着别人看五分钟，这真的一点都不变态。”他最终还是向Jared送去了一枚堪称完美的白眼，“好样的，Padalecki。”

Jared本来想回他“闭嘴”，或者是“去你的”，又或者总之随便找些什麽话题堵住Chad的嘴巴，免得从那张嘴里再溜出来什麽轻飘飘甚至幸灾乐祸的话语，但他发现自己憋到最後，还是选择低低地咕哝回应，“他甚至还不知道我的名字。”

喔，而我也不知道他的姓氏。他无声地吞了一口唾液，连带着这句话都咽回喉咙里。

“2019年。”Chad说，“不一定每段关系都必须由‘嗨，你好，我叫Jared Padalecki’开始的。”

“至少一段良好的关系应该先从自我介绍开始。”Jared坚持道。

“噢，没错，天天站在马路另一端盯着暗恋对象看，这听起来的确是一段极度良好的关系。”

Jared把手梳进头发里，顺滑的发丝从指缝间滑过，他把半遮眼睛的长长浏海梳到後方，抿起嘴唇，一声叹息吞回肚子里。不得不承认好友这句话的确是有其道理，连他自己也知道现在这种行为只是止步不前，於事无补。

“虽然我真的很不想这样问——恋爱大师Chad Murray，我应该怎麽做？”

“这话还挺中听。”Chad咧出一个笑容，似乎真的颇为满意，他享受了Jared期昐的目光片刻，在好友的眼神里混入嫌弃之情前适时地开口，“要是我的话啊，去他的店里，买下全店里最贵的那束玫瑰花。”

“然後？”

“拿着花束向他告白。”Chad打了个响亮非凡的响指，“包管你能给他留下深刻印象。”

“我会被他从店里赶出来的。”Jared有这样的确信，他能够想像到花店老板那张好看得过份的面容上浮现鄙夷和厌恶的神情。“你这是哪来的馊主意？”

“要是真的被赶出来了，至少你知道自己每天有额外的五分钟能浪费在别的事情上了。”

“你真是个烂朋友。”若不是Jared真的了解Chad的性子，他绝对会想往对方那副自信过头的笑容上狠揍一拳，“说真的，你需要改善改善你那激励朋友的方式。”

“我倒觉得还算不错。”

Chad笑着耸耸肩，显然不在意Jared对他的抱怨，“考虑考虑我的提议。或者，你知道的，其实你随时可以选择走进那家花店，然後向对方做一次自我介绍——”他压着嗓子蹩脚地模仿Jared的腔调，“你好，我叫Jared Padalecki，我隔着马路偷看了你半年，今天终於有勇气来跟你打声招呼了，我可以要一下你的手机号码吗？”

Jared皱起鼻子。“不得不说，经你这样一讲，听起来真的很变态。”

“我从来没有说你不像变态——嘿，痛！夥计，控制一下你的怪力好吗，老天啊。”

Jared摸了摸自己击中Chad肩膀的拳头，把隐隐作痛的感觉揉走後，闷闷不乐地端起面前尚剩馀着半杯液体的杯子。见鬼了，Chad Murray这家伙还真的是个混帐。

 

＊

 

“你是怎麽喜欢上那个人的？”

“妈的——”这麽一声毫无形象的惊呼从Jared的齿间挤出来。他赶紧扭头去看，发现Chad不知道从什麽时候起就悄然无声地站在他身後，双手抱胸斜斜地靠在墙上，挑起一边眉头嘴角抿着笑意的模样异常地欠揍。Jared吸一口气，清清嗓子後开口的他听起来咬牙切齿。

“有时候我真的恨死你了。”

“我知道你爱我。”Chad眨眨眼睛。Jared放下杯子，数滴热咖啡伴随他毫不温柔的动作溅到桌子上。

Jared只是回了他一句“闭嘴”，并抽过纸巾抹走桌上褐色的痕迹。他没有阻止好友靠过来拿起他的咖啡往液体呼呼吹气。

“你还没回答我的问题。”

“而你应该庆幸我刚才没有反射性浇你一身热咖啡。”Jared背过身去为自己重新冲泡一杯咖啡，同时微微瘪着嘴嘟嚷。他早该料到Chad不会轻易放过自己的，显然对方昨天在餐厅对自己调侃一番之後尚未满足，看来今後数天甚至数星期里只要让他逮着机会，他就把这个话题重新提起。

“我知道你不会的——哦，你最好加一下糖。”Chad呷下一口咖啡後吐了吐舌头，很快又把偏掉的话题带了回来，“所以。坠入爱河的契机？”

“我真的会揍你。”Jared停下手上的动作，通红的耳尖把他压低嗓子所营造的威吓力硬生生削弱一大半。

“噢不好了，大好人Jared Padalecki先生要发火啦。”Chad装模作样地喊了两声救命。

“Chad Murray——”Jared低吼道。

他还没有来得及说些什麽，两下轻巧却清亮的叩门声就打断掉两人显然成熟不到哪里去的争执。Jared和Chad同时转头看向门的方向，各自露出了笑容：Chad的笑容一如平常般略带轻浮，而Jared看起来则有几分尴尬。

“Genevieve.”Jared率先开口唤道。Genevieve Cortese是他们的同事兼好友，他们三人加入公司的时段非常接近，身为同期的亲近感加上年龄相仿，这让他们的关系加深得极快，不用多久就从拘谨的同事关系变成了无话不聊的友人。她走近的同时给他们回以甜美的笑容，而Jared可以发誓他看见了Genevieve笑容里的一抹调皮。

“嘿，男孩们，我在休息室外都能听见你们的大嗓门了。”

“抱歉，”Chad语气里毫无诚意，“Jared的错。”

“这怎麽就是我的错了？”Jared瞪大眼睛，毫不理解也不打算理解Chad语中的逻辑，只是向着Genevieve举了举手中杯子，“糖？”

“不用，这样就行。”Genevieve伸长手接过杯子，喝下滚烫苦涩的咖啡时面不改色，另一只手的指尖把长长的黑色发丝勾起，轻轻地转动着让发丝缠在手指上，“你们刚才在聊什麽？瞧你们聊得多起劲。”

“没在聊什麽”是Jared迟疑又不确定的答覆，而Chad的一句“Jared的心上人”显然来得更为中气十足。Genevieve挑挑眉头，拖长声音“哦——”了一声，长长的睫毛之下棕色眸子里又浮现笑意，“你是指那个在花店工作的年轻人。”她了然地说，然後因为Jared惊讶（甚至可以说是惊恐）的眼神而禁不住露出笑容。Jared的眼睛简直就像在尖叫着——妳是怎麽知道的？

“Jared, Jared——Jay, ”Genevieve咯咯地笑，看Jared低下头一把将脸埋进宽大的手掌之中，更是笑得愉快。“你太好懂了。我的意思是，连Chad都看出来了，我怎麽可能没发现你每天下班後都盯着花店，一看就是十分钟？”

Jared的嗓音捂在双掌之间，含糊不清地咕哝一句。

“什麽？”Genevieve挑起眉毛。

“他说，只有五分钟。”在旁边看热闹的Chad耸耸肩，为Jared进行即时传译，然後无声地对着Genevieve夸张地做嘴型——‘绝对有十分钟’。这惹得Genevieve非常愉快，更响亮的笑声碰着Jared烧得像火一样炙热的耳朵，使得他又把脸往掌心里更贴埋深几分。

“我恨你们。”

“噢，你怎麽这样讲话，真是伤透我们的心了。”Genevieve的语里甚至还带着笑。她再呷了一口咖啡，随口问道，“他叫什麽名字？”

Jared最终还是抬起头来。他的眉毛纠在一起，隔了数秒才不情不愿地小声回话，“Jensen, ……Jensen.”

Genevieve捕捉住他那不自然的停顿，眨眨眼重覆道，“Jensen. Jensen?”

“……他的名牌上只写了名字。”Jared好不容易吐出这麽一句话，边说边懊恼地把手指插进头发里微微使力，在Genevieve愕然地瞪大眼睛时他不由得转开了头。

“哇喔——哇喔。”

女生一下子找不到能够形容此刻感受的话语，哇喔的唤了两声，抿起抹着艳红唇彩的嘴唇，乾巴巴地吐出来一句，“Jared Padalecki，你比我想像中还没种。”Chad毫无良心地开始大笑，甚至连Jared作势要用手肘攻击他都没能止住那道畅快过头的笑声。

“半年了，你甚至没有尝试鼓起勇气来问他叫什麽名字？”

Jared张了张嘴巴，然後合上，隔了两秒又张开，再度合上。他语塞之後皱着眉头垂下眼睛的样子看起来真的像极了一只可怜兮兮的大型犬，但Genevieve从来都不是他一个眼神一个扁嘴就好搞定的人。她依旧在摇着头，嘴里喃喃念着“天啊”丶“难以置信”。

“我跟Jared说，不如就走进花店把店里最贵的花买下来，顺便来个惊天动地的表白好了，”Chad还在一旁故意煽风点火，“包管那位Jensen对他印象深刻，一辈子都忘不掉。”

Jared正要开口让他闭嘴，Genevieve的一声“没错”差点没把他吓得踢翻身旁的椅子。他发现Genevieve挑着眉头看他，她把嘴唇挡在杯子後方，看不清楚到底是带着怎样的表情，“包管他对你印象深刻，立刻拒绝你，好让你能够死心，不需要再当一个天天偷看人家的变态。”

“我才不是变态！”Jared委屈地否认。他只是——只是喜欢远远看着那个人！这一点都不变态，一点都不变态对吧？

“行，你就继续这样说服自己吧。”

Genevieve撇了他一眼，甚至快速地滚动眼珠翻了个白眼。她像是再也受不了Jared那般重重叹息过後，端着杯子走出休息室。Chad跟在她身後，离开前咧着笑容跟他说“谢谢你的咖啡”。而被独留在休息室的Jared扁扁嘴巴，转过身终於开始泡自己的那杯泡了好久还没能够喝上一口的咖啡。

他想了想，终於发现自己似乎是交友不慎——可惜一切都已经太晚了。

 

＊

 

“你是怎麽喜欢上那个人的？”

Jared一边敲着键盘，正在编写的报告书一行简短标题写了又删删了又写，反反覆覆数遍之後把这种失神的表现怪罪在脑里的那道身影上——那道金闪闪的，耀眼夺目的，令他目眩神迷的身影。

_Jensen._

Jared Padalecki已经不是十多岁的毛头小子，理应不再会有那种四目相投心弦悸动小鹿乱撞的瞬间；不过与Jensen相遇的那个傍晚，不管回想几次他都会心跳加速。他真的不是变态，真的。此刻升起微热的脸颊让他回想起那一天，那一天也是这样的，夏日即使到了傍晚，空气都依然蒸腾着高温，烧得他的双颊发烫。

 

傍晚时份一个人在街道上边抽泣边来回走动的娇小身影，显然不是什麽常见或是正常的光景。刚下班的Jared见着这个情况，采取了一般人应该会作出的行动——提着公事包迎了过去，他在那个小女孩的前方停下。

他弯下腰，柔和着声音向那个正在吸鼻子的小女孩问道，“小女孩？妳怎麽了吗？”

女孩抬起头来看他，碧蓝的大眼睛盛着泪水，眨巴眨巴的两下。

“妳还好吗？”没有回应。

“妳迷路了吗？”没有回应。

“妳的妈妈呢？”

啊。

泪水像缺堤了一般汹涌而出。

或许是因为Jared提到了“妈妈”这词，或许是因为Jared人长得太过牛高马大这麽居高临下的看着小女孩实在太有压迫感，或许是因为小孩子的承受力到了临界点。总而言之因为某个原因，女孩突然用双手紧紧地攥住裙子，嘴巴一扁就放声大哭了起来。她的嗓子哭得有点哑了，小小的鼻子和圆润的脸颊都红通通的。

Jared被她吓了一跳，蓦地手足无措起来。他从来不是最擅长应付小孩子的类型，自然也没有多会安慰小孩子，除了“没事的”和“别哭了”以外憋不出来多少有用的言语。他在手忙脚乱之间才发现自己跟小女孩这个组合似乎惹来了不少侧目，糟糕了，他会不会被当成诱骗孩子的拐子然後被带到警局问话——连Jared也着急起来的时候，有那麽一道温润的嗓音突然钻入了小女孩的哭泣声和Jared笨拙地柔声安慰的空隙里。

“嘿。”

温润而低沉的声音，足以直直地把振动敲入胸膛。Jared下意识扭头去看，第一次看见了那个人。

金色的头发丶绿色的眼睛丶饱满的嘴唇——虽然第一眼看到另一位同性就留意到对方的唇形实在有点奇怪，但这真的怪不得Jared——还有他敞开的领口丶微微突出的锁骨丶裹在身上的灰色围裙丶略带弧度地弯曲的双腿。那个人正朝着Jared眨眼，微翘的眼睫看起来浓密得过份。

那是个非常好看的男人。

Jared挪开一步，给对方让出空间好让他站到小女孩跟前。那人蹲了下来，一膝着在地上，到了刚好能跟女孩平视的高度，又柔柔地说了一声，“嘿。”

女孩用哭得红透的眼睛看他。

“小姑娘，妳叫什麽名字？”他温温柔柔地问道，跟女孩之间隔了恰到好处的距离。女孩咬住嘴唇，细细地用哑掉的嗓子给出标准得过份的回应：妈妈说，我不可以告诉陌生人我的名字。

Jared跟那个人同时微笑起来。

“妳说得对，”那个人笑着说，把手伸向裤子的口袋里。在围裙的遮挡之下没有看见，这一刻Jared才发现对方的裤袋里插着两枝一红一黄的玫瑰。他把红色的花朵抽出来，在小女孩的眼前晃了晃，“那麽，妳喜欢花朵吗？”

近乎微不可见的点头。

“来，伸出手，”那个人把花朵交到小女孩小巧柔软的手里。“送给妳的。”

女孩子别别扭扭，小脸蛋红扑扑的，细着声音说了声“谢谢”。

“好孩子，”他说，轻轻地拍了拍女孩柔软的头发。Jared见状，也学着他那般蹲了下来，小女孩微微瑟缩了一下，用有些许胆怯的眼神看向Jared。

“妳的妈妈也喜欢花朵吗？”Jared跟女孩子平视，尽量柔和着声线问道。而这次女孩子的回应变得更清晰了，她点头的同时还小小地“嗯”了一声。那个人把黄色的玫瑰花也交到女孩的手上，轻声说，“那麽在找到妈妈之後，妳亲手把这朵花朵送给妈妈，好不好？”

女孩子的眼泪止了下来。那一双大眼睛看了看那个人，又看了看Jared，她最後眨眨眼睛，用力地点点头。

Jared能听见那个人跟自己一样，同时松了一口气。他向对方做了“Thank you”的嘴型，而那个人小幅度地摇了摇头，朝着Jared勾起嘴唇，绿眼睛弯成漂亮好看的月牙形。

 

不久之後女孩的母亲就找到了他们，Jared已经想不起来自己跟那位母亲说了些什麽，他只记得那个人笑着说“不用客气”，而自己拼命瞄对方围裙上别着的那个名牌。他还记得对方说不需要谢礼，他必须先离开了，他的花店现在空着无人呢。

Jared真庆幸在那个人转身离开之前，有成功把对方名牌上整齐字迹拼写出来的名字给记了下来——

“Jensen.”Chad把脑袋凑过来，大声地读出Jared在报告书上无意识地拼出的那一个名字。Jared被他吓了一跳，赶紧把名字从文档上删除之後，只得来了Chad嘲讽又充满戏剧性的一声叹息。

“夥计，你真的是没救了。”

“闭嘴，Chad.”

Jared忿忿地骂道，乾脆把整个文档都关掉，扬扬手把笑得不怀好意的死党从自己的桌边赶开。Chad转身离开，边愉快地大笑着，“老天，你到底是怎麽喜欢上那个人的？”

_——一见锺情。_

如果把这个答案说出口的话，Chad Murray大概永远不会放弃这能够用以嘲笑他一辈子的笑料。Jared还不至於那麽蠢，他还想保留他仅剩的一分颜面。

 

＊

 

Jared Padalecki，你至少应该试着表现得更像一个男人。堂堂正正地走进花店，大大方方地询问对方的名字。毕竟你们有过一面之缘，可不是吗？

在心里跟自己对话真的蠢毙了，但这个话题拿去跟Chad讨论的话是自作孽，拿去问Genevieve的话则是自讨没趣；而Genevieve说的确实没有错，天天都站在马路另一端注视对方真的跟变态的行径无异（虽然Chad也这麽说过，但是天杀的他才不会承认Chad的话有那麽一丁点儿的道理）。他应该——像一个男子汉一样——走进花店，挂起Jared Padalecki式阳光自信的笑容，给他……给Jensen留下深刻而良好的印象。对，没错，他应该这样做，他可以这样做——今天就要做到。

Jared正在花店里来回踱步。他暗自重申了好多次自己的决心，但他已经在花店里待了二十分钟，而他的心里有一小部份在祈祷店里的最後一位客人再多待个半小时才离开，这样他就能趁着老板招呼那位客人时继续思考他的开场白了。

“你好，我是Jared Padalecki，你是？”——太过普通了，而且过份突兀。

“嗨，我是Jared Padalecki，你记得半年前我们见过面吗？”——开什麽玩笑，他怎麽可能记得。

“嘿，我是Jared Padalecki，我留意你好一段时间了。”——哦，这听起来真的与跟踪狂没两样了。

Jared把右手提到嘴边，开始无意识地以食指磨蹭下唇，张口之後细细的齿痕就印在指节上。绕在鼻尖的都是甜甜的花香，他抽抽鼻子继续认真思考：或者他应该趁着还来得及，先转身偷偷溜出花店，Jensen不会留意到的，没错，他不会留意到的。Jared这麽下好决定，把手收回裤袋里转过身，然後——

“ _Holy sh——_ ”

暗金色晃入他的视线，Jared这才发现他身後的两步之外站着那个绿色眼睛的男人。对方看起来没料到Jared会被自己吓着，他後退了一步，脸上露出可以说是充满歉意也可以说是尴尬十分的笑容。

“抱歉，”又是那道低沉温柔的声音。那个人嘴边抿着笑容，低下头来整了整自己胸前别着的名牌，他没有直视Jared的眼睛。“我无意吓你一跳。”他的语气听起来相当抱歉，即使显然Jared才是比较失态的那一个。

Jared Padalecki——Jared在内心对自己翻了个白眼——太棒了，你跟暗恋对象第一句讲的话是一句不完整的脏话。

 

说不定现在还来得及补救。他短短地吸一口气，不动声色地尝试调动僵硬的表情肌，试着摆出他那个总是被两位同事兼死党评价为“像阳光一样能够闪瞎别人眼睛的”笑容。

“没关系，是我没注意到而已。”Jared听见自己语调之下的颤抖虚浮，暗暗希望对方没有察觉，也是更加庆幸Chad和Genevieve不在他的身边，没办法放声嘲笑他。他的语气应该足够友善，因为下一刻他看见Jensen抬起头来，翘起的一撮暗金色头发随着动作一摇一摆。

“那就好。”Jensen的笑容跟那个傍晚Jared所看见的如出一辙，弯起的绿眼睛倒映着光芒，上挑的嘴唇看起来依然红润饱满，在这个距离Jared甚至能看见他鼻梁上布着淡褐色的雀斑——专注，专注一点，Jared Padalecki！他甩甩脑袋这麽跟自己说，慢半拍才听见对方温和友善的问句，“你在找怎麽样的花呢？”

“……呃，”Jared还没想好这道问题的答覆。

“是送给女朋友的，还是送给亲人的呢？”Jensen看起来一点都不在意他的迟疑，十分熟练地抛出引导性的问题，“还是你需要其他场合用的花朵？”

Jared盯着Jensen不自觉地用舌舔湿上唇的小动作，在榛绿色眼眸的注视之下大脑完全停止运作，还来不及细加思考，嘴巴就自动吐出了脑里浮现的第一个答案：

“请给我店里最贵的那束玫瑰花。”

 

他真的应该去把Chad Murray狠揍一顿。Jared一边揉着右手指节，一边想像关节击在Chad鼻梁上会传来多麽爽快的触感。要不是Chad近来天天拿这件事情烦他，在他的脑里种下这个荒谬可笑得过份的念头，那麽在直盯着Jensen的脸以致脑袋停机的情况下，至少他不会顺着Chad那种荒唐可笑的思路走。

Jensen正在为他那束玫瑰的包装作最後检查。别人都说男人认真工作的瞬间是最有魅力的；那麽对长得好看的男人来说，认真工作的瞬间魅力大概是平日的三倍——

专注，Jared Padalecki，专注。Jensen正在抬起眼看向他。

“你说你的名字是？”他执着笔，桌子上放着一张空白的收条。

“Jared. Jared Padalecki.”

“Jared.”在名字被对方唤到的时候，Jared感觉到一服电流从背脊，也可能是後颈，或者是脑袋里钻过。Jensen没注意他的异样，笔在指尖转了一圈，“抱歉，你的姓氏……”

“Padalecki. P-a-d-a-l-e-c-k-i.”

“Jared Padalecki——好了。”Jensen在微笑。他把收条拿起来让Jared检查，确认没有拼错之後便把收条交到Jared的手上。Jared盯着他那行整齐好看的字迹，漫不经心地听Jensen跟他解释玫瑰花大概能放多久丶适合放在怎麽样的环境下。他从Jensen的手上接过花束，玫瑰独有的香气迎面扑来，醺得他本来就不怎麽清晰的思路更加乱成一团，Jensen温润的嗓子撞在他像一团棉花般摸不着重点的脑子里。

“谢谢惠顾，”他能听见Jensen的声音这样说，“我相信你的女朋友收到这束玫瑰会非常高兴的。”

Jared猛地抬起头。

因为他这个唐突的反应，Jensen的脸上浮现了肉眼可见的困惑。“抱歉，”他反射性地又道一声歉，“我并不是有意多管闲事。”Jensen歪过头，小心翼翼地试着在Jared的脸上找出较为明显的情感。至少Jared看起来并不像是在生气。他眼前的是一位难以捉摸的客人，上一刻还笑得像一个小小的太阳一样明亮耀眼，下一刻就会咬着下唇用这种委屈又可怜的眼神看着自己。

“这束花，”Jared抱着怀里那束绽放着艳红的玫瑰花，“我不是要送给女朋友的。”

“噢，这样吗。”Jensen也只能这样回应了，他还能说什麽？刚才那句话提及女朋友的话显然是他不加深思不经意之下溜出唇齿的，他本来就不应该过份深入探究客人的私隐。除了“这样吗”以外他也没想到要怎麽回应，更何况Jared根本就没给他思考的空间。

Jensen瞪大绿色的眼睛，看着那束娇艳鲜红的玫瑰花填满了他的视界。

“送给你的。”他听见Jared的声音大部份挡在了花束後方，Jared模模糊糊地说，“是送给你的。”

 

……What?

Jensen眨眨眼睛，呆呆地接住花束。

 

……Fuck.

Jared想立刻转身，拔腿就跑。

 


End file.
